


Anna and Elsa's Game With Their Servant

by Barrytrain



Category: Disney - Fandom, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A story on a game Princess Anna and Queen Elsa come up with after wanting a personal slave for their own purposes, outside of their normal duties.Starring Anna and Elsa, both from Frozen.





	Anna and Elsa's Game With Their Servant

It was a summer day in the kingdom of Arendelle. Barry: A castle servant was cleaning the floors of the corridor when he was approached by a slender figure of a strawberry-blonde haired woman. It was Princess Anna of Arendelle. She was in her green coronation suit.  
“Good day Princess Anna.” Barry greeted.  
“Hey Barry!” She smiled. “Listen... I’m not sure why, but Queen Elsa wants to see us both in the bedroom...”  
Barry was confused. Why would she want to see him or all people? And most of all, why the bedroom?  
“Um...” Of course Princess Anna.” Barry gulped standing up.  
Princess Anna led the way, leading Barry to her bedroom. He was still concerned at what was going on. They approached Anna’s bedroom door.  
“Let me just go in and let Elsa know you are here to see her.” Anna grinned. “Wait here.”  
She entered the bedroom alone, Barry waiting patiently outside. He couldn’t hear any conversation.  
“Come in!” Anna shouted.  
Barry made sure he looked presentable enough to be in the presence of the female royalties. He opened the door slowly when he saw a flash of blue ice hit his forehead as he fell back, being knocked unconscious.

Barry woke up what felt like an hour later. He tried to get up but couldn’t. He looked at his body, seeing some blue, icy slave gear all over his body, wrapped by an ice collar. The weird thing was his clothing didn’t feel cold, he just knew it was ice. He tried to move his head but was pulled to look at 2 figures, sitting on the bed. One was Princess Anna and the other was Queen Elsa, in her blue, magical dress.  
“Hello... Servant.” Elsa spoke down to Barry.  
“I’ve always wanted a slave...” Anna giggled.  
"What are you doing you majesty?" Barry asked.  
He may not have agreed to this, but Anna and Elsa could do whatever they wanted and get away with it.  
“Silence!” Elsa shouted as she shoved her ice-cold barefeet in Barry’s face. “You’re gonna worship our feet and tell us who has the best feet got it!?”  
Barry had no choice but to comply. He was at the mercy of two sisters.  
“Yes you majesty.” Barry responded.  
“Ah Ah.” Anna giggled. “You’ll call us Mistress Anna and Mistress Elsa slave.”  
Barry gulped moaning softly at feeling Elsa’s cold but smooth barefeet shoved in his face.  
“Yes Mistress Anna and Mistress Elsa...” Barry obeyed.  
“Now lick!” Elsa grinned. “And don’t forget to reply like a good servant.”  
“Yes Mistress Elsa.” Barry replied.  
Barry slowly began to lick Elsa’s cold soles up and down slowly. Despite them being smooth, the longer Barry’s tongue was pressed on Elsa’s soles, the more his tongue would stick to them, frozen there like sticking your tongue on a frozen winters morning. Elsa’s feet did indeed taste so delicate like a posh meal; Barry had never had the chance to taste something so great.  
“Good boy...” Elsa said trying not moan.  
“It’s ok! If it feels nice sister, then don’t hesitate. Just enjoy it!” Anna smiled.  
She turned to Barry resting her barefeet on his head blushing.  
“Hey. Kiss my sisters feet.” Anna demanded red in the face.  
“Yes Mistress Anna.” Barry obeyed.  
He began kissing Elsa’s sexy feet passionately, moaning to himself.  
Anna noticed this blushing more.  
“Oh goodness! I think we actually chose the right one!” Anna gasped.  
“Heh. Looks like this one has a foot fetish.” Elsa smirked. “Perfect.”  
Barry kept kissing all over Elsa’s soles and her toes.  
“Suck my whole foot slave...” Elsa struggled not to moan.  
“Yes Mistress Elsa.” He obey as he wrapped his mouth over Elsa’s left foot, sucking it deeply.  
‘So good...’ Barry thought to himself as he sucked more.  
Elsa couldn’t help but moan to herself. Anna looked at her blushing.  
“Are you actually enjoying this sister?” Anna gasped.  
“You’ll... See when it’s your turn...” Elsa replied, moaning more as she wiggled her toes inside of Barry’s mouth.  
Barry kept sucking for a few minutes before switching the other foot and doing the same.  
“Mmm… that feels good.” Elsa moaned. “I wonder...”  
Anna was curious.  
“Remove my foot slave!” Elsa ordered.  
Barry tried to remove her foot from his mouth but he couldn’t. Elsa had made her foot so cold; it was frozen stuck inside Barry’s mouth. Anna burst out laughing.  
“He looks so funny with his mouth full like that like when I stuff my face with chocolate!” Anna laughed.  
Elsa let out a gentle giggle too. She made her foot unstuck and pulled it out of his mouth.  
“Now the toes!” Elsa ordered, showing both her feet to their slave.  
“Yes Mistress Elsa.” Barry obeyed.  
Barry sucked each one of Elsa’s toes one by one before sucking all the toes on each foot simultaneously. As he kept worshipping her toes, he licked in between each toe, which only made Elsa moan even more.  
“Say... You love my feet slave.” Elsa moaned.  
“Yes Mistress Elsa.” Barry replied. “I love your feet Mistress Elsa.”  
“Good boy.” Elsa smiled, patting his head with her free foot and shoving her big toe inside his mouth.  
Barry sucked her big toe for a few minutes until she decided that was enough.  
“Now, you better treat my sister with the same worshipping slave am I clear?” Elsa shouted, slapping his cheek with her foot slightly.  
“Yes Mistress Elsa.” Barry obeyed.  
Elsa smiled at Anna.  
“Go ahead. It feels so good!” Elsa smiled.  
“Ok...” Anna blushed, shoving her feet in his face. “Lick them slave...”  
“Yes Mistress Anna.” Barry obeyed as he started licking her beautiful soles up and down, nice and slow.  
Barry couldn’t believe Anna’s foot. They were so soft, gorgeous and so well taken care of. They truly tasted amazing.  
Anna blushed more, unable to stop moaning.  
“Oh my goodness! This is amazing!” Anna giggled.  
“Told you.” Elsa smiled hugging Anna. “You seem to enjoy more than me already.”  
“Thank you Mistress Anna for letting me be at your feet.” Barry smiled as he kept licking her sexy soles, moving down to her heel as he licked around it.  
“Oh my…” Anna moaned loudly. “Are... You more obedient with me?”  
Elsa looked down at their slave slightly annoyed, but also proud of her own sister. Anna’s heels were also just as soft as her soles. Barry was enjoying himself so much.  
"G-Go ahead and sniff... Slave." Anna smiled.  
Barry looked up in surprise as Anna wiggled her toes, shoving her foot into his face. Barry softly started to sniff Anna’s foot. The smell was even breath taking. He could smell how much Anna had been on her feet all day but it was still so wonderful, almost hypnotic.  
“Time to kiss them slave.” Anna giggled.  
“Yes Mistress Anna.” Barry smiled.  
He passionately kissed and made out with Anna’s soles, like he was kissing Anna on the lips.  
“Oh...” Anna closed her eyes moaning. “Suck my heel!”  
“Yes Mistress Anna.” Barry obeyed.  
He placed his mouth round Anna’s heel, sucking hard on her very soft heel.  
‘She must have the softest and sexiest heels... No feet in the entire kingdom!’ Barry thought to himself as he began to moan himself.  
“Oh? Is our slave enjoying himself?” Elsa grinned.  
He looked up, dark red in the face.  
“Apologies Mistress Elsa and Mistress Anna.” Barry apologised. “Please forgive me.”  
He bowed on the floor, which made them both giggle.  
“It’s ok foot slave.” Anna smiled. “We’re very proud of you.”  
She knelt down and kissed Barry on the forehead.  
“You’re a good slave.” Anna smiled, getting back into position and wiggling her toes in Barry’s face.  
“Now the toes slave…” Anna smiled, looking down at him.  
Barry blushed badly nodding.  
“Yes Mistress Anna.” He happily replied.  
Elsa watched smiling, already knowing what might happen.  
He sucked all of her toes one by one and then simultaneously, just like Elsa’s; making sure it was the exact same treatment. He also made sure to lick in between each and every toe.  
“Um... Slave?” Anna blushed. “How would you feel to be on a collar and leash all the time, following behind us and watching our barefeet and especially our arches on the ground and rising from the ground?”  
Barry went dark red as he sucked on both of Anna’s big toes.  
“You might make him pass out from pleasure sister.” Elsa grinned.  
Anna giggled as Barry kept sucking on her big toes hard and slow.

After a few minutes, Elsa and Anna whispered to each other as they looked down at their slave.  
“Enough slave.” Elsa told Barry. “Put both our feet on each one of your shoulders.”  
“Yes Mistress Elsa.” Barry responded.  
He gently removed Anna’s big toes from his mouth, resting them on his left shoulder. He gently grabbed Elsa’s barefeet and rested them on his right shoulder.  
“How was that slave?” Anna asked. “Honest answer.”  
“It was an honour and a pleasure for me. I love servicing the Queen and Princess of Arendelle Mistress Anna and Mistress Elsa, especially both your feet.” Barry smiled looking up at them.  
“Good boy.” Elsa smiled. “Now tell me... Which feet do you love more?”  
“I... Uh...” Barry was nervous as he thought what would happen if he said no to one of them.  
Barry already knew which feet he’d prefer but he didn’t want to say.  
“It’s ok Barry... I mean slave.” Anna smiled. “We’ve already agreed not to get mad if you don’t say our own.”  
Barry took a deep breath in as he closed his eyes.  
“Mistress Anna’s…” Barry gulped.  
Anna cheered as Elsa looked down at him. She moved her feet of Barry’s shoulder, patting him on the head with them.  
“Good boy.” Elsa smiled. “Good choice.”  
“Huh?” Barry gasped in surprise.  
“From this moment on, you are Anna’s slave and you can go back to calling me what you wish. Your majesty, Queen Elsa, you know the rules.” Elsa smiled as she stood up, making a new pair of ice high heels for herself.  
“You’re... Not angry my Queen?” Barry shivered.  
Anna giggled as she placed her feet on his head, using him as a footrest.  
“Of course not. Take good care of my sister.” She replied as she strolled out.  
But before she shut the door, she turned to them.  
“Oh Anna.” She grinned. “If you ever want him to worship my feet again or if he wants to, just let me know. I’d be happy to have him at my feet.”  
Barry looked away embarrassed smiling. Anna giggled as Elsa left the room, snapping her fingers and shut the door behind her. Barry’s ice clothes disappeared as they returned to his normal clothes. He was still knelt on the floor looking up at his new Mistress. She moved her barefeet off his head and walked up the door the door, listening to see if anyone was there. She sighed in relief as she approached Barry again.  
“Stand up and face me... Barry.” She winked.  
He was confused as he stood up facing her.  
“Y-Yes Mistress Anna.” Barry obeyed.  
Anna wrapped her hands round him.  
“You can call me that or just Anna.” She smiled.  
She then locked lips with him as Barry’s eyes widened. He kissed back softly, confused but aroused.  
“You’re gonna be my boyfriend!” She cheered, sticking out her tongue cheekily. “And my slave...”  
“Yes Anna.” Barry blushed as they kissed again.  
She pushed him onto the bed and sat on top of him.  
“How about you give your girlfriends feet some more love?” Anna winked. “Don’t worry, if you’re a good boy I’ll reward you.”  
She shoved her feet into Barry’s face as she giggled. Barry began to kiss them lovingly, only able to see his new girlfriends and Mistress’s soles shoved into his face.  
Just because you like woman’s feet doesn’t mean you are a slave to them. It can always just be an act of love...


End file.
